Judgment Day
by mcmachine
Summary: Jackson, while high, spills the beans on his relationship with April.


**_JACKSON_**

"Okay. False alarm. The cookies had marijuana in them." Meredith announced, walking in the room.

The shock is clear from the response of the doctors in the room. "What?!"

"Yes. I didn't want to scare you." She answered, taking a deep breath.

"So you went with rat poison?" I questioned.

"You scared me to death!" Arizona stated dramatically, her jaw agape as she apparently processed the information.

"You knew they had weed in them." Meredith reminded the blonde.

"Right. Yeah. I-I forgot." She stuttered out, embarrassed and letting out a chuckle.

"Okay, so listen. No one goes anywhere until you're sober. Ingesting marijuana has a much stronger effect, and it lasts much longer than when you smoke it, so–" I barely listened to her, squeezing and smelling the pillow in my hands. April had sat on it a moment ago and pushed it aside. I put it back behind me.

Before she could finish where she was going, an unsurprising interruption occurred. "True story. We get kids in the ER all the time They had had They like the cookies and the brownies and the candies. They should really label that stuff better." April rambled on, looking around the room a little wildly as she spoke.

"So everyone stays here. There's no medicine, no surgery, and no patient interaction." My ex-wife and current girlfriend's words are pretty much ignored despite the truth behind them.

"Yeah, I– Yeah, I'm just gonna send some orders." Maggie rambled on.

The disagreement is quick. "No, you're not gonna send anything!"

I stopped paying attention then, sinking back into the sofa and leaning my head on the pillow, shutting my eyes and running my hand over my tie. I've had weed before. Sure, it's been awhile, and it had been a joint passed around with friends – not a couple of cookies that happened to be a lot stronger, like April had just said. I opened one eye and looked at her for a moment, currently stuffing her cheeks full of pretzels in a way that makes her look like a chipmunk. I chuckled to myself.

"Everyone, give your phones to Wilson. She will handle your patients, your post-ops, and your charts." I barely heard Meredith's instruction, waiting until a few others had handed over their phones before I give in and pass mine over.

Jo and Meredith leave, and I pay no attention to the either of them. We're supposed to stay put, but it's a group full of surgeons. I'm not ready to listen to them.

I patted April on her thigh and she pushed my hand away, then standing up and stretching out my arms obnoxiously wide.

"Your belly is showing," April commented, reaching forward and poking my abs.

"Shh," I pushed her hand away, reaching down to tuck my button-down back into my dress pants again. The two of us had been together since we'd gone to Montana, even if no one else in the room knew about it. We had kept it to ourselves in an attempt to see if we could work things out without having to worry about what other people were saying or thinking. Honestly, it'd been going pretty well, too. We did a lot better when it was just the two of us and Harriet. Even though I've only been on my feet for a moment, I plopped back down onto the couch next to her again, my hand curling around the inside of her thigh.

"I'm hungry," she whined, crossing her legs to dislodge my hand and reaching forward to get another handful of pretzels from one of the bowls on the table, dropping one into her mouth.

"I could eat you," I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows.

Deluca piped in this time, dropping down on the edge of the couch with his face right between ours. "I miss eating out my girlfriend. I want to. But she got deported. Wait." He paused. "I thought you two were divorced."

"We are," April leaned away from Deluca, her nose scrunched up adorably.

"But we're together. She can't resist me." I grinned at her, hoping to earn a smile.

"What?" Arizona interrupted.

"Since when?" My mom echoed.

 _Whoops_. I'd forgotten that she was in the room, too.

Without giving anyone in the room an answer, I leaned over and snaked my arm around April's waist, pulling her directly on top of my last. Maybe it's the last thing that I really should do given the fact that most of the joints that I had smoked in college had been with a girl and the two of us had ended up in bed together, but there's nothing wrong with getting a little high and horny. Besides, she's cute when she blushed. She's even cuter high, it turned out.

" _Back to you, ooh Montana. Take me back to you, ooh, Montana_. _Take me back to you, ooh, Montana_."

I sang out sloppily, right into April's eye, knowing that she loves Justin Timberlake and all of his little songs. That one just happened to fit our situation a little too well. She still liked it more than I did, even if I had found myself humming along to it here and there occasionally.

"You are a terrible singer," Maggie commented with a shake of her head. "I have to go check on patients." Before anyone can stop her and remind her of why we're all locked in here, she's stumbling out the room. Deluca straightened up and followed her.

Forgetting that there are still other people in the word, my mouth found the shell of April's ear and nipped at it lightly.

"Jackson Avery!" Mom gasped out. "You beast of a man." She criticized.

"You horn-dog of a man." Arizona shook her head. "I gotta go find them before they accidentally kill someone," she remarked, stumbling out of the room after Maggie and Deluca.

"You're terrible," April whined and squirmed against me until she's laying out mostly on the couch with her butt still plopped against my crotch. If my mom weren't the biggest buzz kill in the world, then I'm almost positive I would have been hard up against her after a move like that.

"I can't believe you two." My mom spoke up, making sure we didn't forget she was there.

Both of April's hands came up to cover her face as if she could disappear from the world. "Nooo!" She whined out, rolling over and burying her face into the arm of the couch. After she turned over, I rested my hand on her rear.

"You two need to get a room. We will be talking about this when you have sobered up, young man. The _both_ of you. Ridiculous!" Mom continued on her tangent even though I was far from really listening to what she was saying, all too focused on the fact that April's ass happened to look fantastic in the black dress pants that she had put on for the presentations and panel today.

Before either of us have to scramble and figure out what to say, though, my mom had gotten up and left the room herself. So much for all of us having to stay here until we sobered up. Now it was just me and April.

"Now we have a room to ourselves," I commented.

My hand focused a little more firmly on her rear, giving the ample curve a squeeze in one of my hands. April squealed and squirmed against me a little more than what she had before, and I let go, but only for a moment. Without any warning, I bring my hand right back down on her curve with a firm but controlled spank, watching the skin jiggle after the force of the contact and listening to her moan out.

"How are you so horny all the time?" She acted like she was annoying, but her thighs parted slightly.

"How are you so hot all the time?" I countered, squeezing the same cheek that I had spanked moments ago.

A little whining noise left her lips as she moved against me once more, her rear moving in my hand before she rolled over so she's front facing this time, able to look up at me. My hand moved and I pushed red waves of hair back out of her face, bumping against her cheekbone as I tucked it behind her ear.

"I've never been high before." April whispered, pressing her first finger against her lips like it's some big secret. It's not, of course. The opposite would have been shocking but this was predictable enough.

"I know. You're too uptight. I can't imagine how much of a prude you must have been in high school," I shrugged bluntly. "I bet you didn't even have a drink before you turned twenty-one."

"Nuh-uh," she disagreed with a shake of her head, keeping her finger to her lips.

I grabbed her finger, sticking it into my mouth and sucking on it. It's a little salty from the pretzels that she had been munching on, but that only made it all the better. After a few moments, she made a face and pointed it directly at me.

"Your eyes are red," she gasped out.

"That's because I'm baked." My hands reached for her arm pits to haul her into sitting up on my lap, pulling her thighs around so that she's straddling me. "Yours are too. So's your hair." I commented before pressing a kiss into the curve of her neck, listening to the little gasp she let out.

"That's different," April grumbled. She barely pulled away from me, placing both of her hands on either side of my face and staring at me intensely. She's cute just like this, up close and serious, even if I'm still thinking about her without her pants from the way that she's been squirming up against me and now that she's sitting right on top of me. Before I could think of anything to say, she started to sing.

" _High, all the time, to keep you off my mind. Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh._ "

Normally, April's a good singer. She doesn't sing a lot or publicly – in the shower, along with whatever's playing on the radio, or to Harriet. But right now, she's just about as bad as me, a little off pitch and a little unaware of her own current volume.

Instead, to cut her off, I grab her face and lean forward to seal my lips over hers in a firm kiss, swallowing the rest of the _oohs_ before she could let them out. Her mouth is salty like her finger had been but a little sweeter, in the way that she always is, no doubt from the excess of caramel sweetener that she always insisted on putting in her coffee. I love it, though, tongue slipping past her lips to taste her better.

Lungs eventually burn for oxygen and it's enough to make me pull away from her, but my head tipped forward and pressed our foreheads together, refusing to get rid of the closeness between us.

"I have a secret," she whispered and her hips rocked against my groin.

"What's that?" I asked, bumping my nose against hers.

"I have a boyfriend." April muttered, grabbing one of my hands and placing it on her hip. I give the curve a gentle squeeze, my hips rolling up against her.

I grinned before asking, "Who?"

"You." She giggled.

Leaning in to kiss her again, her hips give another grind down against my groin and I realize that I'm hard, my erection pressing up against her. I wish that she had worn a dress today instead of a pant suit – how easy it would have been to just move her panties aside and push into her in this position.

April continued to rub her hips down against me and I don't have a doubt that she knows exactly what she's doing to me. It's a little hard to miss. I try not to be too egotistical, but I know that I'm a big guy.

My hands run up and down her curves for a moment before settling on her thighs and giving each of them a gentle squeeze. Her pants were making things stupidly more complicated than what they needed to be. I let go of one and give her ass another spank from this position, enjoying the way that she jumped against me and landed back down only to grind harder than before.

"Shit, Apes," I groaned against her lips, nibbling at the bother before beginning to trail my lips along the edge of her jawline and down the slope of her neck, finding and sucking on the sweet spot that always made her moan.

I love getting April off. I'm addicted to it. All the little twitches and moans that she let out whenever I hit just the right spot. The way that she grabs onto my head and pushes you away when its too much, or pulls you closer when she's getting close. How her voice got higher in pitch when she's about to cum, the same way that it did whenever she was frustrated with something. She's a true sight to behold when she left herself tumble over the edge and let loose of her inhibitions. And now, the weed had already done half of that for her. All thanks to lesbian gratitude cookies.

Grunting into her mouth, my hand slid up underneath her floral top to cup her breasts through the thin material of her bra. She made a noise before shrugging off the blazer that she was wearing.

She leaned back, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and my eyes raked over her frame. Her shirt was wrinkled up now because of me, pale skin of her stomach peaking out. I released one breast to flatten my hand against her stomach, covering it almost entirely.

"So pretty," I muttered before leaning forward to kiss her again.

There's no mistaking the rhythmic grind of our bodies or the desperate little sounds that drift out over the empty lounge. A hand slipped underneath the hem of her bra, massaging and squeezing a breast, a little rough as I tugged at the nipple. She moved harder against me and the strain against the zipper of my slacks was becoming more difficult to tolerate.

My thumb finds the buttons of her slacks and I undo it, but she doesn't move enough for me to be able to get her pants off of her, continuing to hump down against me. A guttural groan comes out, unable to stop it.

April's watching me and it takes a minute for me to be able to figure out just what's going on inside of that pretty little head of hers. She wanted to get me off just like this. There was a reason that she wasn't ripping off her own clothes and it had nothing to do with the fact that anyone could have walked in the room at any given moment. She wanted me to cum in my pants, the little fucking minx.

And me, putty in her hands, I was pretty much ready to do exactly that.

Placing her hands on my shoulders, April began to slide her hips and ass against my dick. My breathing was already labored and she was beginning soak through her panties and slacks. She must have been wearing some kind of skimpy something underneath to drench through all the way. I dug my hands into her waist as my thrusts up against her became more stuttered and unrhythmic. I buried my face into April's neck and breathed in her scent.

My eyes were shut tight and my grunts were getting louder and deeper and more raw. As much as I craved being inside of her instead of having her do this to me, my body doesn't seem to mind.

"I need to-" I started before I slammed my hips up into April's, moaning loudly and then fell back. "Come."

April doesn't take any mercy on me given the situation, and I don't know how she can manage to grind down so hard against me when she weighs so little, but she does. She doesn't stop until I creamed in my pants like a horny teenager, letting out a strangled cry that's barely muffled into the curve of her neck, hips giving a few more lazy thrusts against her.

She looked down at me with a huge grin blown across her features and laughed before giving me a messy kiss, one that I barely have the energy to return in a post-orgasm haze.

But before I get the chance to rip those pants off of her and return the favor, we're interrupted.

"Where did everyone go?" Meredith squeaked out, icing her hand. "Oh, good god. Get a room."

"We had a room." April said in a whine, pulling off of me. I hold onto her a little harder for a moment but she ignores it and leaves me and my stained pants exposed. I quickly grabbed the pillow behind my head and used it to cover up my lap before it could be seen, leaving her to just assume that it's a boner and nothing else.

"And I got to cum," I announced with complete nonchalance, glancing up at the third person in the room to see a mixture of horror and disgust written across her face. The oversharing doesn't bother me.

"I didn't!" April whined, hitting me.

Meredith snorted, shaking her head. "Better take care of her before someone else comes around for her, Jackson. You two just… stay here. No more adult activities, because I'm going to find the rest of you stoners and send them back in here." She groveled at the both of us before leaving.

"Do you think that you can be fast?" April questioned, already beginning to rock toward me and shimmy out of her pants.

"You know it."


End file.
